Childhood Dreams
by tashaluffscolors
Summary: A person's childhood can really shape them into what they become as an adult. marluxiacentric pre CoM


Alrighty, this is my first drabble. I know it's kinda long but I tend to drone on and on about things. The reason I wrote this was because I'm going though some kind of Marluxia phase at the moment and I think it's unfair that he's portrayed as a total fruit just because his hair his pink and his element is plant. I've been guilty of this too. So to redeem myself, I wrote this. Enjoy!

* * *

_Sissy. Wimp. Coward. Pansy. Chicken. Fruit. Effeminate. Fag. _Those were all words that Marluxia was familiar with. After all, he had been called that practically every day by other Organization members for being "less manly". And he was a new member or as Xigbar, a senior member, like to refer to it as, "Fresh meat", so there for, he was bound to get picked on. He has also been familiar with those words when he was a young child, or a somebody, as he preferred. Although he had been blessed with a masculine body type that he formed into in his late teens and still had today, he grew up a sickly boy. His small and skinny appearance was a bull's eye target for bullies who would taunt him and even sometimes beat him. Oh, that would make him mad. Every single day, he would come running home from school crying, believing what the other kids had said about his physique, that it was too girlish and that he was going to have the appearance of an "underfed midget" for the rest of his life. However that wasn't the case. Almost overnight, he grew from a short and stick thin lad into a well built and tall young man. After that, when even someone tried to suggest that he was still a tad bit girly, the person would end up getting Marluxia's fist in his face. He would then be laying there, blood coming from his mouth and nose while everyone turned their heads away and dared to say no more.

Marluxia took a stroll in his artificial garden in the castle. Of course, the sun never shinned on The World That Never Was but yet Xemnas was kind enough to lend Marluxia an extra room to keep all of his plants in. It was like a real garden, except instead four dull overhead lamps replaced the ball of light and energy that plants were so used to. Other than that, the garden looked real. It even had a few small insects fluttering and crawling around. Despite the luck of sun, the garden was still beautiful. Still, it didn't even hold a candle to the one back at his home. _The one in his old world. _

Even though Marluxia doubted that garden didn't exist anymore, the memory of it was still breathtaking. An assortments of color, lined up on the side of his old house. Everyday, his old self would spend at least two hours wandering in the in the grand garden. It was almost like a sanctuary to him, actually. This stress of his life would fly away as he would get lost in the hodgepodge of flowers. Nothing else mattered. This is where his love of flowers begun. In his lonely and harsh life, he found flowers as a beautiful and peaceful symbol for the type of life he wanted. Of course, no one else understood this. Especially the same people who antagonized him for his size. One day, he brought flowers to school for show and tell day and almost instantly he was made fun of it. As if we wasn't teased enough for his stature, his obsession with flowers made his bullies something else to pick on. Ever since that day, he made a promise to himself. "_One day, I'll be in charge. No more of no one pickin' on me! I rule something one of these days." _

His obsession with flowers didn't begin because he thought they were pretty. Oh no, it was much deeper than that. Much, much deeper. His mother, a calm and kind woman, had an obsession with flowers too. In fact, she was running a small florist business when meeting Marluxia's father. The young couple then married and had him. During there marriage, she noticed that her new home was lovely but she couldn't stand looking at the dry and barren land that laid west of the house. She decided to plant flowers there and before she knew it, she would spend all day working on it. In just a couple of months, the naked land had transformed into a work of art. Unfortunately, she never got to see how beautiful it really became because only a few months finishing the garden and when Marluxia was three, she passed on of a mysterious disease. Deprived on mother love, young Marluxia went into the jungle like color maze almost everyday. Rain or shine. He wasn't sure if he as going to get anything out of it but being in the exact same place where his mother was years ago may of helped bringing him closer to a woman he hardly didn't know. If she passed on anything to him, it was her love of flowers.

He then snapped out of his flashback and focused his attention on the small insects that were humming around the garden. A rather small butterfly was sucking the nectar of a white phalaenopsis. According to his father, that was his mother's favorite flower. Slowly, he moved towards the butterfly, holing out an open palm. He then scooped it up his with his hand. Normally, butterflies would fly away whenever someone would try to hold them but since Marluxia was so gentle and graceful when it came to delicate objects, the butterfly didn't move an inch. He looked at the butterfly in his palm and very softly stroked it's wing while he thought about his childhood ambition.

It was stupid, no doubt. Like most of childish dreams, it wasn't even practical. In fact, it wasn't much of a dream, really. It was more like an escape from reality. He was just saying he was going to boss everyone around because one day, he would be better than everyone else. Especially his tormentors.

Marluxia stopped petting the butterfly and looked at it studiously. Then, without warning, he made his hand into a tight fist, squishing the poor butterfly. Finally he opened his palm slowly to reveal the crushed and dead butterfly that once was. He grinned evilly.

Nevertheless, he still was going to go through with his old dream.


End file.
